You Don't Need To Protect Me
by User290801
Summary: After an incident on the docks, Raph and Leo discuss about protecting the ones who you love.


**It have been such a time since I don't write something! This is a little drabble where I took the idea from a meme on Tumblr - someone suggest me to do the quote 11 with Raph and Leo.** **I personally think it's a little awful but I hope you all like it!**

* * *

 _11- "You don't need to protect me" Raph/Leo_

Raph woke up on Don's lab just too see a pair of blue eyes glaring at him, arms crossed and standing at the side of the bed. A staring contest started, no one one was saying anything for minutes. Until Raph broke the the silence.

"What?" His voice was rough due to be laying on the bed for so many hours straight, without to mention the wound itself, it let him tired.

"You ask me what?! I ask YOU 'what'!" Leo throw his arms furious in the air, while Raph laid still on the bed.

"Hey! Don't come grumpy all over me now, Leo! I just woke up!" Raph tried to get up to sit on the bed, but stopped when his ribs on the left side burned, he let out a little grunt as he brought his hand to the bandaged wound.

Leo closed his eyes and sighed. "At least, how are you feeling?" Leo said in a low and soft voice.

"Feelin' like I just saved yer sorry butt again"

"Saved? You almost killed yourself with that stupidity!" Leo sighed deeply again and pinched the space between his eyes with his fingers "Raph, why you did that?"

"Why I- Leo are you nuts? You were going to be slashed by a sword!" Raph said, with a 'wtf-is-your-problem' look coming from him.

"Don said that if the sword was more to the left, you could have died there!"

Raph stayed silent for a moment. "So would you" He said, glaring back at the leader.

 _Leo and Raph were racing home again, but now they were surrounded by Foot ninjas in the docks, it was a trap. Of course, they defensed themselves but Leo didn't see the sword coming behind him, it was about to penetrate in the middle of his shell, probably hitting his heart, but Raph shoved him out of the way._  
 _In fact, he didn't feel too much pain when the sword slashed through his plastron and reached his ribs. Of course, it burned in the moment, but he couldn't feel nothing after it, he just fell._  
 _He didn't know if he had hit the ground or not, but he could feel a pair of strong arms embracing him and lower him slowly to the ground. His ribs burned again and he brought his hand to the wound, he could feel the wetness, he was bleeding too much and too fast, he couldn't see nothing anymore, everything was a giant blur. But he still could hear._

 _Leo was yelling his name. The red-clad turtle tried to lift his head up to look at his brother again. Everything was numb, but he could see his brother's eyes - he was afraid._

 _"...D-don't worry.. Fearless..." Raphael said to let his brother know that he was okay, but the struggle to say it through the pain almost made him faint again._

 _Another sword came, but a hand stopped it, holding the blade with anger._

 _"Don't you ever, dare to hurt him again." Leonardo said, with a furious look. Kneeling at his brother's side, he grabbed tight the sword's blade with his hand that started to bleeding while he half-hugged his injured brother with the other arm._  
 _The leader then twisted his wrist taking the sword off of the ninja hands, and in a matter of seconds, he was pointing the blade to all the ninjas that were around them._

 _"L-Leo..." Raph's voice was shallow._

 _"Dammit Raph, why you..." Leo looked down at Raph's pained face. "Don't talk, the guys will be here soon" Raph at this moment had already closed his eyes due the painful burning that was taking his left side._

 _Before another ninja make the next attack, a van come passing through all of the them in its way, and then it braked just some meters away Leo and Raph._

 _Then a familiar face appeared from the driver's window, it was Don "C'mon!"_  
 _With a incredible ability, Leo was able to carry Raph and himself, who was also beaten, to the van._

"Why is it so hard to you understand that you could have DIED?!" Leo shouted, shaking his head.

"Why is it so hard to understand that if wasn't for me, ya would be layin' on a grave right now?!" Raph attempted to sit again, but he growled when the pain hit him once more.

"What is all that about?!" Leo said with a furious look. "What the shell, Raph! Are you saying you rather die for someone than whatever happens next?"

"YES! Hell, yes, I do! Is it so hard to ya get it?! Ya think I'm just lookin' for ways to die but I'M NOT! I care about this family dammit! If there is a way of standing between whatever it is and yer sorry butts, I'LL FUCKIN' DO IT, LEO!" The hothead in his rage is finally able to sit up, even if it costed more growls than he expected. "GET IT DAMN RIGHT!" Raph says, furious staring at Leo's widen eyes.

The fearless one looks down, thinking about something to say, or specifically, trying to escape from Raph's furious gaze. "...You make part of this family. Which also includes you in the part of 'not getting in danger'."

"And so do you, I know ya Leo, don't turn the table against yerself now. If you wanna blame someone for makin' me get hurt, blame me."

"I'm not blaming you, it's not your fault. It's just..." He sighed. "You really made us worried about you, Raph." Leo said crossing his arms again. "Donnie couldn't tell if the blade had sliced anything more than your ribs or muscles, we all were afraid for you."

"Says the fearless one." Raph chuckled, trying to erase the vision of Leo's terrified expression of earlier.

"I never said I am."

"But you are" Leo looked back at his brother when Raph said that.

"You don't need to protect me, you know."

"Ya says like ya have a choice."

"Well, I don't wanna be protected by the turtle who fell from a roof yesterday while racing home." Leo said, a smug look forming on his face.

"The edge was wet! I slipped, 'kay? I already said that!"

Leo smiled. "Alright, then!" And started to walk in direction of the door.

"No way! Ya gotta believe me!"

"I do! I swear!" Leo started to laugh while he stopped in front of the door. "Now sit still, I'll get you something to eat. And get ready because Mikey and Don will be probably the next ones to visit you."

"Yeah, yeah... Thanks by the way" Raph said while watching Leo go.

"...No problem, Raph" Leo slowly closed the door, not wanting too make much noise.

Relaxing his back on the wall with closed eyes and smiling, Raph could swear he just feel the awesome sensation of being protected by three worried brothers like he actually does.


End file.
